Mohammad Najibullah
Najibullah Ahmadzai (Pashto/Persian: نجیب ﷲ احمدزی‎; 6 August 1947 – 27 September 1996), commonly known as Najibullah or Dr. Najib, was the President of Afghanistan from 1987 until 1992, when the mujahideen took over Kabul. He had previously held different careers under the People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan (PDPA) and was a graduate of Kabul University. Following the Saur Revolution and the establishment of the Democratic Republic of Afghanistan, Najibullah was a low profile bureaucrat: he was sent into exile as Ambassador to Iran during Hafizullah Amin's rise to power. He returned to Afghanistan following the Soviet intervention which toppled Amin's rule and placed Babrak Karmal as head of state, party and government. During Karmal's rule, Najibullah became head of the KHAD, the Afghan equivalent of the Soviet KGB. He was a member of the Parcham faction led by Karmal. During Najibullah's tenure as KHAD head, it became one of the most brutally efficient governmental organs. Because of this, he gained the attention of several leading Soviet officials, such as Yuri Andropov, Dmitriy Ustinov and Boris Ponomarev. In 1981, Najibullah was appointed to the PDPA Politburo. In 1985 Najibullah stepped down as state security minister to focus on PDPA politics; he had been appointed to the PDPA Secretariat. Mikhail Gorbachev, the last Soviet leader, was able to get Karmal to step down as PDPA General Secretary in 1986, and replace him with Najibullah. For a number of months Najibullah was locked in a power struggle against Karmal, who still retained his post of Chairman of the Revolutionary Council. Najibullah accused Karmal of trying to wreck his policy of National Reconciliation, which were a series of efforts by Najibullah to end the conflict. During his tenure as leader of Afghanistan, the Soviets began their withdrawal, and from 1989 until 1992, his government tried to solve the ongoing civil war without Soviet troops on the ground. While direct Soviet assistance ended with the withdrawal, the Soviet Union still supported Najibullah with economic and military aid, while Pakistan and the United States continued its support for the mujahideen. The 1990 constitution declared that Afghanistan was an Islamic state, and the last references to communism were eliminated. Article 1 of the 1990 Constitution said that Afghanistan was an "independent, unitary and Islamic state." Throughout his tenure, he tried to build support for his government via the National Reconciliation reforms by distancing from communism in favor of Afghan nationalism, abolishing the one-party state and letting non-communists join the government. He remained open to dialogue with the mujahideen and other groups, made Islam an official religion, and invited exiled businessmen back to re-take their properties. In the 1990 constitution all references to communism were removed and Islam became the state religion. These changes, coupled with others, did not win Najibullah any significant support due to his role at KHAD. With the dissolution of the Soviet Union in December 1991, Najibullah was left without foreign aid. This, coupled with the internal collapse of his government, led to his resignation in April 1992. After a failed attempt to flee to India, Najibullah remained in Kabul living in the United Nations headquarters until 1996, when the Taliban movement took Kabul. The Taliban abducted Najibullah and his brother from UN custody in the early morning hours of 27 September, tortured both of them and hanged their bodies from a traffic post the next day. By the 21st century however, public opinion turned positive and he is now seen to have been a strong and patriotic leader with a "normal" regime compared to his PDPA predecessors and the mayhem that happened after his ousting. In 2017 a pro-Najibist Watan Party was created as a continuation of Najibullah's party. Category:Male Category:Political Category:Deceased Category:Anti - Villain Category:Soviet Villains Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Cold war villains Category:Presidents Category:Middle Eastern Villains Category:Government support Category:Lawful Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:War Criminal Category:Islam Category:Cowards Category:Posthumous Category:Scapegoat Category:Fugitives Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Pawns Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed